team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat the Second Nature Cat
Top Cat the Second Nature Cat is the Chronicles episode of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary Top Cat is jealous and tired when everyone pays attention to Nature Cat and his adventures, so he decides to change himself to be more like Nature Cat like wearing the same clothes like his, and going on adventures that are . Plot Doc and Sprocket have received an invitation to a society costume party. Doc tries to think of a reason not to go, but Sprocket begs him to go. Doc gives in and allows Sprocket the task of hunting costumes for them. Sprocket starts rummaging through a trunk of old costumes and begins throwing costume pieces about haphazardly. Gobo has entered the workshop looking for his latest postcard, when Sprocket accidentally throws a party hat on top of his head. The dog sees the Fraggle and chases him back into the rock. Still wearing the hat, Gobo reenters the rock and accidentally scares Red, who has accompanied him. Red starts talking about a slide stunt idea of hers, but Gobo seems slightly uninterested. They run back home. In the Great Hall, Mokey is busy writing a poem when Red and Gobo walk up. Red is still trying to tell Gobo about her slide idea, but he seems more concerned in Mokey's poem. While Mokey finishes her poem, Gobo watches as Red demonstrates a few moves for her stunt and Gobo makes a few criticisms about it. Mokey finally finishes her poem and Gobo blows Red's idea off. Boober and Wembley arrive just in time to hear Mokey's poem. While Mokey reads her poem to Gobo, Boober and Wembley, Red tries to gain Gobo's attention once again with the slide stunt. When she sees nobody is paying any attention to her, her feelings are hurt and she walks off . She sings a quiet song about how she were somebody else - particularly Mokey. After the song, she decides to visit the Trash Heap. In the Trash Heap's pit, Red arrives for advice. She starts out saying how everybody likes Mokey, especially Gobo, who likes Mokey's poems. But before she can continue, the idea of poetry has excited the Trash Heap and she begins reciting her own poetry, more or less forgetting about Red's concerns. Once again, Red feels dejected and walks away, remarking how she thinks even the Trash Heap wants to be like Mokey. Mokey is painting a couple of ortraits of some nearby working Doozers and humming. She finishes and walks off, leaving her work behind. Red suddenly pokes her around around a rock, watching Mokey. Red has changed her appearance: her hair is completely down like Mokey's, she is wearing a sweater like Mokey's and she even changes her voice to sound like Mokey's. She goes over to Mokey's paitings she has just left and tries to imitate Mokey. She makes a mess of things by knocking the paitings down. She is frustrated at her failed first attempts. Boober comes up with a book he has on Fraggle diseases. He sees Red's changed appearance and concludes that she's sick. But she decrees that she is not sick. She just wants to be Mokey. Doc is working on a small contraption while Sprocket still works on finding costumes for them for the party. He offers a few suggestions to the dog, but decides against them. He tells Sprocket to keep looking. Boober is sitting in Gobo and Wembley's room while he reads his book on disease. He draws the conclusion that Red indeed has a disease. He reads off a few symptoms and decides he is sick too. Gobo and Wembley come running into the room and Gobo reads them his latest postcard. Traveling Matt's newest adventure involves visiting a farm where he encounters a pig. He dons a pig disguise to fit in and is mistaken by the farmer to be a pig. Matt notes that he may be staying there a while. After the reading, Wembley has fallen asleep and Boober hears him snoring. He concludes Wembley is sick like he and Red are. Red is following Mokey around, imitating her every move. Mokey begins singing a song about a beetle that gradually turns into a very fast tongue-twisting musical game. Red does good to follow at first, but ultimately (and hilariously) fails at. Gobo shows up and the three of them finish the song slowly. Later, in Gobo and Wembley's room, Gobo and Mokey discuss Red's odd behavior. Boober and Wembley are there also, Boober still carrying on about the Fraggle disease he thinks he, Wembley and Red all have. Gobo concludes that Red is trying to be Mokey. They had noticed her change when she came back from the Gorgs' garden, and decide that the Trash Heap may know something. Junior Gorg is setting a Fraggle trap in the garden. Gobo and Mokey sneak through on their way to the Trash Heap while Junior sings a march-like tune about catching Fraggles. The two Fraggles slip by unnoticed as Ma comes out to teach Junior a special bow for an upcoming Gorg festival. While they rehearse, Red has arrived in the garden in order to pick radishes like Mokey. During one of his practice bows, Junior trips and falls and sees Red, but she quickly hides under a bush. The Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge are all talking about how Red made it sound like Mokey was such a great Fraggle and how everyone loved her poetry, especially Gobo. Gobo and Mokey eavesdrop on this, confirming their suspicions about Red trying to be Mokey. They go off to look for her to clear the matter up. Gobo and Mokey are still discussing the situation with Red as they walk through the garden. Junior sees them and they hide behind some radishes, which incidentally is the same spot of the Fraggle trap. They get caught up in the trap and Junior is excited and runs off to get a cage to put them in. Red sees this and helps stall the Gorg by imitating a magic bush while Gobo and Mokey break themselves free from the trap. The three Fraggles escape. Once back in the rock, Mokey thanks Red for saving them, but Gobo berates her for her behavior that got them into this. Red realizes that she can't be someone she's not. Later, Boober and Wembley are lying in the Great Hall, looking sickly and horrified over a disease they really don't have but think they do. Gobo and Mokey come up and announce that Red's okay. This cheers Boober up and he and Wembley quickly "get over" their sickness. Red, full of energy and confidence at being her old self, comes up to them and expresses her raise in self-esteem. She and Gobo finally perform her slide idea, much to Gobo's reluctance. They splash into the pool off the slide. Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Top Cat learned that . * This episode revolves around Top Cat. Trivia Category:Chronicles Episodes‏‎